rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Voting Fever
Voting Fever is a PSA of Red vs. Blue and is the third official episode of Red vs. Blue to use the Halo 4 engine. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Other *Several soldiers Synopsis What do you get when you combine Halo 4, the Election, a musical number and Red vs. Blue? This very special PSA. Do your duty as an American and watch it now! Then go vote and play Halo 4! Transcript Fade in to Grif and Simmons waiting in line Grif: Is it November sixth yet, God... Simmons: Just a few more minutes, Grif. Then we can play all the Halo 4 we want. Sarge drives up in a Warthog Simmons: '''Uh, hey, Sarge. '''Sarge: What in the devil are you boys doin' here? You told me you needed to take a sick day on November sixth. That's today! Grif: '''Huh? Oh right- uh hghm hghm hghm coughing h-hm, u-h-h-hm. Uh, just needed to get some fresh air, Sarge. '''Sarge: It's thirty degrees below freezing. Grif: Wow, really? I had no idea. Uh-huh, whoo! Simmons: Maybe you should go home. And, you know, get some bedrest. Grif: What? Sarge: Good point. If anything's gonna kill you it's me! Not some girly little bacteria. Grif: Simmons, what the hell are you doing? Simmons: Don't worry Grif, after I beat the campaign you can be my player 2 in Spartan Ops. Grif: You'll never get away with this you son of a- Sarge: Hey, Tiny Cham, get yer keester in the jeepster. Grif: Hhh, you're right Simmons, I should come clean. Sarge: What? Simmons: What? Grif: '''You got me Sarge, Simmons is the real sick one. I just drug him outta bed so that he and I could be the first few people to vote for President. '''Sarge: You mean this is the line to vote? There's a big sign that says "Buy Halo 4 Here! On Sale November 6th" Grif: '''...Yes? '''Simmons: That's- that's not true. Sarge: It isn't? Simmons: Grif's the sick one, it was my idea to come out here and vote. Grif: Clearly the fever's gone to his head. Simmons: What!? Sarge: '''Since when did you two start to care so much about voting? '''Grif and Simmons: I've always cared about voting. Sarge: Is that so. Simmons: Absolutely. Drums start playing for the start of a song Sarge: Prove it. Grif: 'You've got to be kidding me. '''Simmons: '''This is all your fault. '''Sarge: '''I'm not hearing entertaining and informative lyrics. ''They start singing and dancing '''Simmons: '''Well let us share with you our knowledge, about the electoral college '''Grif: It comes after voting high school Simmons: No it doesn't, that's a lie, fool Grif: '''Right, I meant high school civics '''Sarge: Come on, boys, now be specific! To sing this here election song for us, I think you'll need a big strong chorus! Grif: Uh, who're these guys? Chorus: We are citizens of this land, and we're here to lend a hand. We come together and we vote, because we're all in the same boat. Grif: '''Elections take place at sea? '''Simmons: '''They're speaking metaphorically. '''Chorus: It's our future that we are choosing. Grif: 'Voting is time travel? This is so confusing! '''Simmons: '*sigh* '''Chorus: It's a lot of work to master, but it's really got its perks, but that's how voting works! Chorus Member: '''Awesome, Halo 4, this is the best! '''Simmons: Achoo. Hm. Hblb. Sarge: '''Hmm, sounds like that cold of yours is getting worse. Maybe you should head home, Private. '''Grif: What're you gonna do? Sarge: '''Are you kidding me? I'm gonna go play Halo 4! I bought it while you two were singing that stupid song. '''Grif: You took our spot in line!? We stood in the snow for seven hours! 'Sarge: '''Nah, I had it preordered. Picked up my forest armor skin and arctic battle weapon skin too. The Blues don't stand a chance. See you back at the base, suckers. Heh heh. ''Sarge drives off '''Grif: '''Ah, ahahachoo. '''Simmons: '''Well, I guess it's a good thing we took a sick day, huh Grif? '''Grif: '''Oh God... I sneezed all over my visor! Trivia *This marks the third time the characters have been seen in the Halo 4 engine. *The emblem on Grif's shoulder pad resembles a traffic cone, a reference to his 'Protect me cone!' line in This One Goes to Eleven . *Strangely, Sarge has the Mark VI torso while Grif and Simmons use the Stalker torso. *In the Season 10 Soundtrack there's an extended version of "That's How Voting Works", including Simmons summing up the way too complicated electoral college system. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes